


Just Hadn't Met You Yet

by DarkMelodies26



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, I hope you like, Kinda, M/M, Song fic, i'm going to shut up now, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMelodies26/pseuds/DarkMelodies26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader is at a Coffee shop feeling lonely, when she mets a certain blonde bad-ass officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hadn't Met You Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so forgive me if Leon is a bit Out of Character, I tried my best. Anyway just a random idea~ Darl

   You sighed as you watched the couples pass by, kissing and hugging, holding hands. It wasn’t like you where desperate for a boyfriend or anything, but it looked kinda nice. Not the stuff like shoving your tongue down the other’s throat, and groping in public, but cuddling or just having someone to come home too. You sighed and rubbed your forehead, pushing your glasses up, smiling down at the hero(’s) littering your shirt. (Any of your choice) It was no secret that you where a geek, it was just a part of your personality. You took a sip of your coffee, drawing your attention away from the couples around you to the music. _“I’m not surprised, not everything lasts, i’ve broken my heart so many times i’ve stopped keeping track. I talk myself in, I talk myself out, I get all worked up and I let myself down.”_ You smiled sadly, you could relate all to well with this song. Sadly, your romantic escapades never ended well, actually they usually went down worse than the Titanic. Usually before you even have a shot. You where a nice person, and fairly attractive in your own opinion, you used the brain in your head which was a plus. Well, you did have an attitude and mouth that would make a sailor blush in shame, but you where still pretty nice. _“I tried so very hard not to lose it. I came up with a million excuses I thought, I thought of every possibility.”_ You groaned, you just didn’t see anything really wrong with you. Maybe you weren’t all that attractive, maybe you weren’t looking in the right places. It just seemed that you where doing something wrong. Maybe you where, maybe it was fate. It honesty seemed like any kind of love god up there seemed to either A.) Hate you, or B.) Overlooked you.

     Cupid’s arrow just seemed to be purposely avoiding your ass. You just smiled though. _“And I know someday that it'll all turn out.You’ll make me work so we can work to work it out, and I promise you kid, that I'll give so much more than I get. I just haven't met you yet Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm”_ You knew someday that it would happen, it was just taking it’s sweet time to get here. You frowned as you watched a couple in the street argue and the girl stomp away and the boy just stand there. If you had someone you sure as hell wouldn’t let them just walk away like that, you’d want to at least attempt to fix the problem. Then again it looked like the guy was slightly relieved now. You inwardly shrugged, all you knew is that you would give your all in a relationship, just as they would. _“I might have to wait, I'll never give up, I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck. Wherever you are, whenever it's right, you’ll come out of nowhere and into my life.”_ You smiled, you weren’t that old anyway. You could wait a little longer, you just needed to have better timing and perhaps a bit of luck. Wherever your person was, they’d come in there own time. It was like meeting a new friend, you can’t just force them into stuff. As you mused you felt someone tap your shoulder. “Uh, may I sit here ma’am?” You looked up and nearly had a cow. Not only was it a guy. He was hot as hell. Your eyes widened. “Uh, sure.” He smiled shyly. “Sorry but everywhere else is full. You just nodded and sipped your coffee. You observed him quietly. He had shiny dirty blonde hair, parted down the middle to frame his face, but it was slightly covered his right eye. He also had beautiful blue eyes, like a cloudless sky. It was painfully silent, and you couldn’t handle it any longer.

    “So, this is awkward.” He gave a small apologetic smile. “I’m sorry for intruding-“ “Oh your fine,” Yo gave a nervous smile; “I’m just not used to guys, let alone handsome ones, talking to me.” The man smiled and set his coffee down. “Why, you seem like a nice girl.” You looked down at your clothes, and you knew your hair was probably messy. “I must not be what guy’s expect, guess i’m just to big of a geeky dork.” He chuckled. “I think it’s nice you don’t obsess over your appearance.” You smiled slightly. He leaned closer. “I didn’t catch your name Ms.?” I smirked. “I didn’t catch yours either.” He gave a small smirk back. “Touché, Leon S. Kennedy, nice to meet you?” He held out his hand, which you took gingerly. “(Y/N)(L/N).” He smiled. “Nice to meet you Ms.(L/N).” “Same here Mr. Kennedy.” You and Leon talked for a while, you learned he was a police officer, not much older then you. You told him of your job and life, it was like you had known each other for ages. “S-So you actually d-did that.” Leon said, choking back laughter as he covered his mouth. You nodded, “He had it coming, the dude was pissing me off.” Leon’s laughter finally started to die down. “I can honestly say you are one of the weirdest girls I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.” You winked playfully. “You’d better believe it handsome.” You both sighed as you stood up, when a girl stormed in. “Leon, i’ve decided to forgive you.”

    You looked at him to see he had a look of absolute misery on his face. “I already told you, I’m breaking up with you.” It finally dawned on you that Leon was the guy you saw earlier, who had looked relieved when the girl stormed away. The girl stomped her foot. “You can’t do this! I’m the best damn thing that ever happened to you.” You cut in, your smart mouth coming into play. “Really, cause you seem like a bitch to me.” The girl turned to you and gasped, then glared at Leon. “Your leaving me for a slut.” Your eyes narrowed drastically, and a dark aura surrounded you. “Big words coming from a halter top wearing whore.” The girl turned to you with a gasp, and Leon looked fairly impressed at your sudden change in attitude. “Tell me how much did those fake nails cost? Or that boob-job and nose-job. Where’d you get the money, the street corner you prowl at night. Then again you’d probably have to pay in order for someone to sleep with you with a voice like that.” Yep, the bitch in you was out of the cage. The girl growled and couldn’t find the words to screech at you. You raised an eyebrow. Leon looked fully impressed as the girl left. “So, was that your ex you told me about?” Leon nodded as people started applauding you. “Wow.” He said as you winked. “What can I say, it’s a talent.” He laughed. “God where have you been all my life.” You blushed slightly. “We should do this again.” Leon smiled. “Next week on Saturday, does 10 sound good?” You nodded then smiled as ‘Just Haven’t Met You Yet’ started playing again. You pulled Leon down and whispered in his ear. “ To answer you question as to where I’ve been, _I just hadn’t met you yet.”_ He blushed as you kissed his cheek. You began to run away, smirking as you heard footsteps in hot pursuit. ‘The chase is on Mr. Kennedy.”


End file.
